Secrets
by Jpena
Summary: "I'm dying Pepper." He said as if he was telling her the grass was green. "Jarvis. What's happening to Mr. Stark."


I don't own Iron Man.

This happens during Iron man 2, the scene where Pepper asks Tony to wrap up the party. Let me know what you think

Pepper Potts was getting ready for her boss's birthday bash/party or whatever it was. She had a bad feeling about tonight. Perhaps that was the reason why she had decided to arrive later than usual. In fact she was almost certain that once she got there Tony would be wasted and she would be there to pick up the pieces. The thought made her sad. He had Natalie now; the redhead assistant had taken over his life.

She was now CEO of Stark Industries and it was a full time job. The new assistant had wonderful credentials and Tony had hired her without her knowledge. If Pepper were honest, she would admit that Natalie was an efficient and well-trained assistant. Pepper didn't like her however. For the first time she felt threatened by one of Tony's conquests. For years it had been her and Tony Stark. He tried to bed for the first few months she worked as his secretary.

Tony desisted after she pepper sprayed him when he tried to grab her. He was drunk but that didn't stop her. From then on, she had been Pepper to him. He never called her Virginia. She hated Virginia and Gin. Oddly she liked Pepper; a phone call startled her out of her musings.

She looked at the screen. It was Jim, "Yes Jim. I'll meet you at Tony's place."

"Pep, I'm really worried about him. He's been acting strange. If he would just let the Army examine one of his suits…"

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Rhodey, you've known him longer than I have. When has he ever complied with authority?" On a surface level, she agreed with Rhodes but deep inside she knew Tony was right. The suits were his creations and although he didn't have the best track record when it came to managing them Tony had a right to distrust the government.

She made her way to the Beverly Hills mansion. The music could be heard from at least a mile away. It was so loud and there were people she didn't know or didn't trust in the house. It had been months since Tony went all out like this. Ever since becoming Iron Man he had kept a low profile when it came to parties and women.

She saw half naked girls run to the pool. Pepper tried to find Natalie but she was nowhere to be seen.

She had been inside less than ten minutes when she found him. He was with a sound engineer around the pool with the suit on. This was bad, he was drunk, she walked faster.

"Pepper." Great, Rhodey was here. After a few seconds arguing and deciding that she would handle the situation she put on a brave face and went up to the stage. "What a party right." She faked a laugh and felt the metal around her waist.

"Pepper Potts." He said drunkenly and held her closer.

She put took the microphone form his hands. "We all thank you Tony for such a wonderful night, but we're going to say good night now."

Tony pouted, "but we haven't blown the candles and the cake…"

"Tony, please send everybody home. It's time, you're out of control." She said quietly and looked into his brown eyes. He pulled her closer, "I love you, give me a little smooch."

He smelled of scotch, "You just peed on the suit. Come on." She moved back but he did manage to kiss the corner of her lips. She saw camera flashes and steeled herself for the bad press.

"It has a filtration system. You can drink that water. You know you want to. A little smooch." His eyes darkened and he dove for another kiss."

Pepper sighed and kissed his stubbly cheek. "After, when we are alone ok. Now send everybody home." Those words seem to have the desired effect.

"Whatever you say Pep." He wobbled a little, "Party's over, then again the party was over for me like an hour and a half ago." He slurred.

She panicked when she saw him aim at the sky and fire. People screamed and left the poolside and the house. She saw as Tony stumbled to her. "It's later Pep." He tried to come closer to her and burned the wall next to her.

"I'm sorry Pep." He looked contrite and she was scared out of her mind. Rhodey ran after her. "Get out. I'll take care of it." He looked pissed.

She looked towards Tony and saw him step out of the suit. "Pepper." He said panicked and stumbled to her.

She didn't have time to answer. "You could have killed her. Is this what you want? I put my neck out there for you and this is what you do?"

Pepper shook her head, "I'm fine. Come on Tony let's get you upstairs."

"You don't deserve her, and you don't deserve to wear that suit." Rhodes went straight to the basement.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tony asked.

"I'm getting Mark II or III. Whatever it is you have downstairs."

"You can't." He said firmly. Tony tried to stop his friend but Pepper was quicker. She blocked him.

She put one of her hands on his chest by the arc reactor. "Don't. Let him do what he has to do." She was certain that Jim would have taken one of the suits regardless.

Tony winced painfully. Pepper didn't miss it. There was one thing she had to agree with Jim. Tony was hiding something. She led him to his bedroom. Tony fell to the mattress. Pepper didn't expect him to pull her with him.

"Give me a smooch." He nuzzled her cheek. Intellectually it was wrong. He was drunk and this wasn't a good idea but she couldn't resist him so close to her. She was attracted to him. Pepper had been aware of that ever since he stopped trying to get into her panties but by then Tony was like a friend and he needed her to take care of him.

When Tony was kidnapped, she had wept and almost went crazy with grief. She knew then that she loved him. for a moment last year, she felt that they had connected but then Iron Man happened and they missed their chance.

Tony kissed her softly, for a moment Pepper let herself go and returned the kiss. He didn't taste like she expected. He tasted of alcohol, the smells were all wrong. The wrong cologne, the wrong aftershave... She assumed Natalie was in charge of that now.

He was above her trying to undo her zipper and caressing her thigh. "No. Stop." Her mind cleared and she pushed him off. He landed on his side.

She jumped off the bed and breathed quickly. Her pulse was racing. He was starting to fall asleep.

Tony wore a dark under suit, it was sweaty; he couldn't be comfortable in it. She got into a habit of immemorial past.

Pepper sat him up and struggled to find a zipper or buttons. Finally she found them on his side. He grumbled and moaned. "Pepper, I want you." She frowned, "Tony please let me help you."

She undid the zipper and undressed his torso. She gasped, there were black lines stemming from the arc reactor. "What's this? Tony what is this?" She shook him softly.

His bleary eyes looked at her and down to his blackening chest and arms. "Poisoning." He replied simply.

"I'm dying Pepper." He said as if he was telling her the grass was green. "Jarvis. What's happening to Mr. Stark."

"I'm not at liberty to discuss Mr. Stark's health related issues." Pepper cradled Tony's face. He was falling asleep. "Overrule Jarvis's protocols." Tony seemed mesmerized by her eyes.

"You have beautiful blue eyes. They're supposed to be common with your fair skin and all but yours are striking." He touched her cheek.

Pepper felt her heart squeeze. "Tony please." She kissed his hand and he nodded. "Whatever you want Pep. I only want you to be happy."

"Jarvis, override protocols for Ms. Potts." She didn't wait after that.

"Jarvis explain."

"Mr. Stark is dying. He's suffering from Palladium poisoning."

Pepper struggled to find meaning to those words. "It comes from the arc reactor?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark has been unsuccessful finding another substitute for the Palladium currently powering the arc reactor and sustaining his life.

Pepper looked at Tony who looked dejected. "I didn't want you to know because I knew you would cry." He said sadly while wiping silent tears from her face. She realized she had been crying then.

She hugged him fiercely, "We'll find something. I promise." She touched his hair and cried against his naked shoulder. She hugged her desperately and didn't let go of him for hours.


End file.
